Kita
by fzt
Summary: "Dirinya terlalu hebat buatku dan aku terlalu buruk untuknya," Karin Uzumaki. "Kami hanya saling melengkapi," Kakashi Hatake. Tidak ada lagi pemisahan, frasa itu seharusnya cukup untuk membuat Karin menyadari arti dari pilihannya saat ini.


**Kita**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to me

And me belongs to Obito

Obito belongs to Rin

And I'm not Rin

.

,

"Dia terlalu hebat buatku, dan aku terlalu buruk untuknya."

"Kami hanya saling melengkapi."

 **Uzumaki Karin**

Aku berkonsentrasi pada garpu kosong yang tetap kuemut walau sudah tidak ada daging yang bersisa untuk ditusuk dan dikunyah, atau meski makan malam sudah beres sejak lama sampai sisa-sisa saus di piringku sudah mengering.

Hal itu benar, apabila kamu menduga aku memang enggan melakukannya.

Ketika aku kecil, laki-laki pertama yang membuatku diam-diam berkata pada Kushina bahwa senyumnya sangat manis, adalah pacarnya waktu itu, Namikaze Minato. Tapi bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta padanya atau dia cinta pertamaku. Bagiku, melihat senyuman Minato untuk Kushina, membuatku berharap kelak aku akan menemukan Minato yang lain untuk diriku sendiri.

Mimpi itu sudah lama kulupakan, semenjak aku tidak lagi tinggal bersama Kushina dan pindah ke Kusagakure.

Aku tidak lagi bercita-cita menemukan kriteria yang bisa dibilang terlalu tinggi, buatku aku cukup tahu bahwa selama menjadi ninja pelarian, Sasuke adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kutemukan. Setiap malam aku bisa menghitung berapa kali dia mengernyit karena mungkin saking waspadanya, dalam tidur pun, dia tahu aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang tidak bisa kuceritakan―darimana dan bagaimana―tampannya dia.

Tapi kemudian aku sadar Sasuke tidak memandangku seakan suatu hari dia akan merengkuhku erat dan mengatakan bahwa dia sungguh beruntung karena memilikiku. Awalnya, pemikiran itu cuma menyiksa diri sendiri, aku menolak untuk mengakui, dan akan terus menganggap bahwa suatu hari Sasuke akan menyadari kehadiranku di depannya dan menunggu untuk disentuhkan telunjuknya ke keningku sebagaimana dia melakukannya untuk Sakura.

Meski seluruh bagian tubuhku adalah kehidupan, tidak ada jalan pintas yang langsung menutup luka nyeriku setiap kali aku menyadari bahwa Sasuke mempunyai Sakura.

Harapanku kempis, mengeriput, tua, dan tinggal menghitung waktu untuk mati dan menghitam.

Tapi kemudian, aku bertemu putra Kushina yang tahu-tahu sudah remaja, dia begitu mirip dengannya, dan aku kembali teringat kematian bibiku itu beserta Hokage Keempat belasan tahun lalu.

Bukan, bukan, bukan berarti aku seketika terpesona, yang benar saja, walau aku tahu dia seusia Sasuke, aku langsung melihatnya sebagai adik kecilku, terlebih dia seorang Uzumaki, yang senyumnya persis dengan Kushina dan warna rambut yang diturunkan dari Hokage Keempat.

Tapi senyumnya yang sangat ceria, secerah warna rambut dan matanya, secerah senyum Kushina yang membayang dari dirinya, membuatku sadar dia berada pada kehidupan yang tepat, kehidupan yang membuat senyumnya sangat murni dan aku penasaran bagaimana dia bisa setegar dan seriang itu, mengingat kehidupannya yang sudah pasti sulit―mengabaikan Sakura yang ikut berjalan bersama kami waktu itu, hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Membuat aku berpikir akankah aku bisa tersenyum semenyenangkan itu.

Yang membuatku terkejut adalah Naruto bisa tetap mengembangkan senyum itu ketika berbicara dengan orang angkuh yang menggendongku saat itu.

Aku tidak tahu dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dia katakan, aku hanya tahu dia memanggil pria ini Kakashi- _sensei_.

Dia murid pria ini?

Aku mengerti kalau itu berarti dia juga adalah guru Sasuke yang sangat dingin, ataupun setidaknya, gurunya dahulu sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha. Aku mengesampingkan Sakura saat itu, oke. Aku masih takjub walau sebenarnya itu tidak sama luar biasanya dengan kenyataan bahwa anak ini adalah anak Hokage Keempat yang cenderung tenang dan dewasa, tapi menurutku itu seakan memberiku dua fakta dari pria misterius ini.

Fakta pertama adalah, dia begitu memedulikan ornag-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk aku yang tidak dikenalnya. Sedangkan, kemungkinan fakta kedua adalah, mungkin dia tidak seangkuh yang aku kira.

Sedangkan, buatku sekarang, Kakashi memang sempurna.

Tidak heran Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura bisa menjadi tiga _shinobi_ yang kini menjadi legenda sejarah dunia _shinobi_. Tidak heran dia ditunjuk menjadi Hokage Keenam. Tidak heran dia telah diangkat menjadi anggota Anbu sejak dia masih muda.

Bukan hanya itu, tidak heran mengapa dia mampu membuatku, pada akhirnya, jatuh cinta, bukan sekedar obsesi yang kurasakan pada Sasuke, tapi hal yang jauh lebih dalam dan lebih serius dari sekedar perasaan anak-anak remaja.

Selama memakai masker pun, aku tetap tahu dia membuatku gugup tak jelas dan kini aku sangat berterima kasih Kakashi mau menutupi wajah itu sampai kini aku bisa melihatnya sepuasnya. Senyum tenang yang dulu kudambakan sebagai Minato yang lain untuk diriku, ada pada dirinya. Aku merasa tercela karena aku tidak menjaga diriku dengan baik.

Renunganku saat ini adalah, aku benar-benar beruntung, entah nikmat apalagi yang akan kupungkiri, namun rasanya tidak bakal ada lagi.

Aku menggumam pelan ketika tanganku terasa ditarik dan pandanganku memfokuskan gurat wajah heran milik Kakashi yang diam-diam kujuluki Koruptor Umur. Garpuku terlepas dan kesadaranku hinggap.

"Eh, apa?"

"Kamu yang kenapa," Kakashi meletakkan garpu itu di atas piring kosongku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, seharusnya dia melakukan itu dari tadi. Kuduga diam-diam dia menikmati aku yang terbengong-bengong ketika ini adalah kesaksian perdanaku melihat wajahnya secara utuh. Aku mendengarkan baik-baik suaranya yang berat dan melihat jakunnya benar-benar naik turun ketika berbicara. "Saya tau saya ganteng, tapi jangan segitunya."

Gaya bicaranya yang khas itu terdengar menggelikan sekaligus menyenangkan, membuatku mengedip dengan perasaan yang terlalu berlebihan kalau kukatakan,bahagia.

"Aku cuma melamun," aku tidak sudi mengakui hal yang memang kupikirkan sedari tadi. "Jangan ge-er sih!"

"Bukan ge-er, tapi memang begitu kan?"

"Begitu apanya!" aku mendengus dengan dongkol. "Aku memikirkan untuk lari dari terjebak dalam hidup bersama Pak Tua!"

Uzumaki Karin, kamu begitu goblok. Perempuan mana yang berkata begitu pada orang yang jelas-jelas sangat membuatnya luluh tidak terelakkan lagi?!

"Pak Tua? Usiamu sama dengan usiaku!" kernyitnya tidak terima.

"Tapi rambutmu sudah kelabu lebih dulu dan aku berani bertaruh kamu mengiraku seusia dengan murid-muridmu sewaktu kita pertama kali bertemu, iya kan?"

Kakashi membungkam dengan raut wajah senyum yang bermakna bahwa dia kesal sekaligus gemas karena kata-kataku tepat sasaran.

"HA!" aku menyisir rambutku dengan aura kemenangan, lalu aku tertawa yang pasti terdengar sangat menyebalkan untuk seorang Kakashi. Mungkin saat ini baginya sama saja dia kalah debat dengan Naruto atau mungkin dia teringat ketika Kushina menertawakannya. Itu yang terlintas di kepalaku.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Padahal sudah lebih dari setahun aku mengenal Kakashi, aku masih merasa gugup dan 99% dari kegiatan yang kulakukan, adalah sikap salah tingkahku di hadapannya.

Sepertinya aku masih belum percaya dengan diriku sendiri maupun kenyataan ini. Dia terlalu hebat buatku dan aku terlalu buruk untuknya.

Kakashi, benarkah keputusan yang tepat adalah memilihmu, dan memulai permulaan baru denganmu?

 **Hatake Kakashi**

Rasanya ingin membungkam mulut Karin yang sedang tertawa-tawa penuh kemenangan. Bukan karena aku enggan merasa kalah, tapi karena aku masih merasakan keraguan Karin terhadapku.

Aku memperhatikannya yang kembali mengejekku sambil berdiri membawa piringnya ke tempat cucian piring.

Kata-kata Karin tadi membuatku teringat ketika pertama kali melihatnya bersama dengan Sasuke. Aku berpikir aku sedang melihat lintah yang menempeli pipi atau permen karet pada helai rambut. Anak remaja ingusan yang tahunya cinta ingusan seperti itu, kupikir tak lama lagi bakal berpindah dan mungkin saja tergila-gila pada Sai, atau, barangkali saja Tenzo.

Ketika dulu Kushina- _sensei_ mengatakan bahwa semua perempuan Uzumaki itu spesial dengan rambut merah mereka yang menawan (kata "menawan" itu mungkin hanya muncul atas kepercayaan dirinya yang di luar batas) dan kemampuan mereka untuk menjadi awet muda, aku hanya menangkap seperempatnya dan sisanya aku memikirkan bagaimana supaya Obito kala itu tidak melulu mencomoti makan siangku. Jadi aku tidak begitu menanggapinya sampai baru-baru ini aku teringat kembali dan ternyata perkataan Kushina tak sepenuhnya benar.

Bagiku, Karin begitu berharga buatku, karena dia adalah Karin. Dia adalah dirinya. Dan aku mau dia menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya karena itulah yang membuatku memilihnya. Sedangkan rambut merahnya serta mata merah seindah batu rubinya adalah nilai tambah yang membentuknya menjadi Karin yang kukenal sekarang.

Sejauh ini, Karin banyak berusaha memperbaiki dirinya, yang kuharap bukan karena dia ingin mengimbangiku, tapi karena dia memang ingin begitu. Perubahan itu mungkin bagus, tapi apabila itu adalah usaha meninggalkan dirinya sesungguhnya, aku menyarankan tidak. Aku ingin mengatakan tidak.

"Dasar _tsundere_."

Kata-kata itu secara gamblang dan tak bisa kucegah, digumamkan olehku.

"Makasih, kuharap kamu nyaman dengan itu," gerutu Karin tanpa berbalik padaku, sibuk dengan suara air mengalir dari keran.

Aku sebenarnya tidak akan menyanggah bagaimanapun karaktermu, Karin.

"Yah, lihat saja nanti," aku melipat tangan dan bersandar pada kursi. Karin kembali dengan wajah tertekuk, sibuk mengeringkan tangan. Dia menganbil tisu lagi dan kali ini membuka kacamatanya, untuk dibersihkan juga.

Mata Karin menyipit karena kacamatanya dilepas. Bibirnya menekuk ke bawah tanda dia sedang kesal, kadang Karin terlalu memikirkan hal-hal remeh yang sebenarnya tak harus dipikirkan. Dan _mood_ -nya gampang sekali rusak. Seharusnya aku tidak usah memancing-maningnya segala, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya karena Karin sangat menggemaskan dalam banyak kategori.

"Karin?"

"'Pa,"

"Ngambek?"

"Apaan sih, kamu pikir aku bocah!" sambarnya merasa terhina. Mengelak sesuatu yang memang benar. Tanpa tahu yang seperti itu justru yang membuatnya memang seperti anak kecil.

"Memang, kan."

"Ih, Kakashi!"

Memangnya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggungnya, ya? Kurasa tidak.

Mungkin Karin memang _moody_ , tapi itu tidak membuatku membuang muka. Segala sisi yang terlihat atau disembunyikan, akan kulihat tanpa menutup sebelah mataku. Sekalipun dia masih merasa tidak percaya pada dirinya, aku akan meyakinkannya sampai dia percaya bahwa tidak ada yang lebih baik di antara kami. Kami hanya saling melengkapi.

 **FIN**

A/N : _review_ sangat diharapkan :)


End file.
